


A Friend with Benefits

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality-ish, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e11 Sam Interrupted, Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Kinky, Lucifer is what he wants to be, M/M, even a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: The assistance of the devil speeds up some hunts and thus leaves time for fun, even though the mood is soured by a certain demonic influence along the way. And then an angelic one.





	A Friend with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am so happy about your sweet words! And I hope you can enjoy this just as much!

_"So be glad, be grateful, you idiot, that we are_ not _enemies."_

It would not leave him alone. Dean had been devastated that the Colt hadn't worked, that they had lost so easily. But that last little rant had topped it all off. Not their enemy? Like hell! He wasn't fooled. Even when Ellen yelled at him that he should be happy they all got out alive. Even when Bobby begrudgingly admitted that the location would fit the raising of Death as the devil had claimed and it clearly hadn't happened. The demons were dead.

But he couldn't let that get to him. He couldn't even entertain the thought or he would be lost. That was the devil incarnate they were talking about, he was infamous for his manipulations and deceptions. And he needed Sam's consent to possess him. So of course he would do anything, easily including the sparing of their lives and the faking of an attempt at a ritual, in order to fool Sam into believing that he was not the bad guy.

Sam on the other hand was only too ready to believe a monster. So, when they got back and he found Sam dozing on the bed of the panic room he told him what had happened from distinctly his perspective. Sam nodded, understandably disappointed that the Colt hadn't worked, but extremely relieved that they had all survived. Dean did not tell him about the devil's claim to be a good guy, though.

But Sam knew. And he gritted his teeth at the implications of Dean omitting that part. Of course his big brother didn't trust him. With anything. But Lucifer put the memory of pushing Dean down and making him kneel on the big screen and he sighed in sweet reminiscence. Going Satan on that jerk could really make him more bearable.

And it soothed him for what he knew was coming next. He hated lying to Bobby. So when his father figure took him aside in Dean's absence, his heart clenched a bit, but Lucifer took over without prompting.

"Hey, kid, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...What happened with Meg?"

"Well, she lives."

"I noticed. We heard her scream, though. Something went wrong?"

"That's exactly what went wrong. One of the demons milling about noticed us and she alerted her master. We didn't wait around for him to come. What happened after... that I know from Dean only. Though he was a bit vague. I'm just glad you all made it back."

"Me, too. No thanks to ourselves, though. I get that Dean would gloss over that, but the devil spared us."

"He what?"

"He had us. Coulda done anything to us. But he didn't. He left us unharmed. Gave us a fright and pissed Dean off for sure, but he didn't hurt us. And that was after we put all the Colt had into him. But he didn't make us pay. Just said that was not our enemy and had done us a favor there, stopping the summoning of a horseman, and left. Well, he said it to Dean. Whispered it, actually. But it was so deathly silent with us all holding our breaths, he might as well have screamed it."

"Wow."

"Yeah... 'wow'."

But he could feel that Bobby wanted to say something more and he could guess what that was. Now he needed to consider his options. Sam hated having to lie to Bobby. But maybe he didn't have to? Of course he couldn't just admit that it was all true and he knew because he had the devil inside him, but if Bobby could come to believe that the devil was not their true enemy...?

"Could he...? Erm, the other one. Your angel, could I ask him-"

Sam's eyes flashed red once and his tone revealed that it was not him speaking now:

"I can't speak for the devil."

"I get it, but... is it possble? Could he mean it, that he is not our enemy?"

"He _is_ a rebel. It is entirely possible that he acts differently than expected. That is the thing about fallen angels: They're unpredictable. He was insulted by the order to bow to humanity. But the one to insult him so was God, not humamity. He is expected to lash out at them, but it could go both ways. Or he just doesn't want to be associated with hell and its demons. I doubt he remembers his time there fondly and all angels hate demons. So yes, it is surely an option that he spoke the truth. But we cannot know for sure until he has won and spares us still, when he has no reason left to fake it to manipulate us. Until then, everything is possible."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully and turned to leave, while Lucifer prided himself on his neutral response. After all, it was quite a balancing act to guide the man towards believing the devil whithout making him suspicious about where his own loyalties lay and thus risking his cover.

But then Bobby turned back:

"How is it actually that you can you enter and leave the panic room as you please? It's warded!"

"Not that well."

"So how-"

"Don't push it, human. I'm on your side, but not Dean's. And if he finds out and reacts as we all know he will, I won't be locked into a prison I made. If you have trouble with angels, pray to me. I can't take the archangels, but I am good. Pray and I will fight for you. But I won't give you means to use against me."

Bobby nodded gruffly at that, unhappy but understanding. And praying had worked. It had saved Jo's life.

"Thanks again, for saving the girl."

He nodded in acknowledgement, unsure what to say. He wasn't used to being thanked. With Sam that was something, but Sam was made for him. It was wonderful, but.. this had just startled him. It made him feel funny. The gratitude of humans. That was really not an every-day occurance for him. Never had been.

 

The feeling faded, however, when he had to spend more time around Dean again, even just watching while Sam steered their body. He hated Michael's vessel. It was so annoying! Thankfully a former hunter called soon after and they had a new job. A really fun one, for once. In a looney bin! Crazy people were so much nicer to be around than the human standard.

He was already cackling with laughter when the brothers got themselves committed. Even Dean gave him a positive impression now that he went acting. The poor shrink. His face! Lucifer was definitely gleeful right then. Unfortunately, though, their stay was not as long as he had hoped. He saw at once that the dear nurse Forman had no soul in her body.

And while he could have ignored that for a bit to have some more fun, he could feel that she tried to mess with Sam's head. And that was not okay.

"Look, I don't mean to sound sketchy or anything, but stop that. I have a really short temper when people try funny business on my vessel and it would be entirely unfair on the cleaning crew if I had to paint the walls with your bowels."

She stared at him in shock for a good long while, but then she smiled and spoke as if to a child:

"Alright, now how about we all stay calm and I go tell the doctor to add a split personality to your file, while you take a little nap, hm?"

She already had her hand on a sedative and now Lucifer was really getting pissed. That thing had no right to disregard him just like that. With the beat of invisible wings he was faster than a human could perceive and instantly had her against the next wall, one hand around her throat and lifting her high.

"I don't think so. Angels don't take naps, you know? And my personality is not split, it is rather merged. But that doesn't really matter for you anymore. It's not like you have a soul to remember it once I have ripped this form of you to pieces..."

Now she took him seriously, but it was too late anyway. She flung her arms and catching him by surprise she managed to cut a bloody groove into his cheek with a spike that suddenly jutted out from her right wrist, but he broke it off with his free hand and silenced her agonized scream by squeezing the other one around her throat until her neck snapped under his strength.

Realizing what she was as he looked at the broken off cannula, he tore open her chest and smote her heart for good measure. And to avoid the signature smoked out eyes of an angel killing. Then he hid the cannula in his sleeve, healed the cut away, cleaned himself and headed for the common area, where he found Dean and instantly displayed anxiety.

Dean first chuckled, asking if the exam was a too thorough for him, but "Sam" urged him to meet with Martin now. That had Dean growing suspicious, but he followed without another word. Clearly Sam wanted to tell them both about something. They found Martin and were greeted by gratitude, but he noticed Sam's twitchiness as well and this time he was asked, Lucifer answered, best acting skills in place:

"We need to go. Today. As soon as possible."

Dean was genuinely surprised, but Martin was devastated:

"Sam, I know that I have seen better days, but I swear that those aren't suicides, there is something in here that preys o-"

"Yeah, about that..."

With that he eased the cannula out of his sleeve, shifting his torso to hide it from any orderlies that might look over. Both Dean and Martin stared.

"I kind of had a little dispute with Nurse Forman. She was ...not human? I don't know what she was, but she _was_ that. And now there is a body. And I am the last one she saw. Soooo? Can we please go? I don't think there will be any more deaths, but I'd rather not hear the good news in prison."

Dean huffed, silently shocked that he had noticed nothing off about the nurse, but clearly seeing the evidence, and Martin's eyes widened as he assumed what Lucifer had found before him. It had been a wraith.

"Did you kill her with silver?"

"She's dead, I'm sure. If she really comes back, you can call again and we will gank her outside. Okay?"

He nodded, still staring at the pointed piece of the monster and Dean turned to find a way out. He hated nuthouses anyway, only having let himself get talked into coming here in the first place because of Sam constantly reminding him that Martin had saved their father time and again, back in the good old days before he went bonkers.

So he really had no problem with leaving. Even if that might be difficult in broad daylight. But it surely wouldn't become easier after the body was discovered. And Sam had a remarkable hearing, always noticing when someone neared. That at least was his explanation to Dean, since he couldn't admit that the angel inside him kept him up to date on the exact positions of any and all souls in their proximity.

With that support then, the breakout was not entirely impossible. They were spotted, of course, but by that point they were far enough out to make a run for the impala and drive off, cackling with laughter as adrenalin coursed through their bodies. Sam tried not to laugh to obviously, though, when Dean started affectionately petting the dashboard of his "baby" for serving him so well.

They drove through all the next night to be sure that no-one would follow them anymore. But that also meant that they, meaning Dean, had to make up for the skipped sleep the night after that. And that gave Sam plenty of time alone with Lucifer.

 

"Any idea what to do first, my sweet angelet?"

"Watch your tongue, boy."

Had anyone else spoken so, he would have fried them, Sam knew, but right now Lucifer's tone and smile betrayed no anger, so he dared it.

"Why? What will you do if I don't? Be rough with me?"

"Oh, you have got to be mad to challenge me so. But I suppose it fits, you did just flee from the looney bin after all."

"I was undercover."

"Says you. But then you hear a disembodied voice in your head from time to time and believe it's the devil. Quite some people would call that crazy."

"Except in my case, it's actually true."

"I think that pretty much every schizophrenic believes that."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"No, I just like the thought."

"That I'm crazy?"

"Sure. Don't the normal annoy you? They always deny what's right in front of them up until it eats them. Because 'such things don't exist'. So yeah, I agree with the mad hatter there."

"The mad hatter? Like in Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes. Or like in the song."

"What song?"

"Melanie Martinez' of course."

He frowned, unsure how Lucifer knew a song he didn't. But then he figured that he had probably forgotten about it and Lucifer had found the memory when reorganizing his head. By that point, however, he had frowned for too long and the devil took it as invitation:

 _"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_  
_The craziest friend that you've ever had._  
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone,_  
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._  
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers,_  
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker._  
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed:_  
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are!_

Ring any bell? I also like the 'We paint white roses red / each shade from a different person's head' part but I guess that's debatable.   ...What? Don't you like my singing?"

"That's not it. I just didn't know that you liked any people, much less crazy ones."

"I don't. Except for you. I simply find the crazy more tolerable. They're less mass compliant little soldier and more odd one out. Freaks. Like me. They have less inclination to be self-righteousness."

"That I can agree is better."

"See? You like crazy, too! Can we play now, Alice?"

"Oh, I'm Alice?"

"That's the song. 'You can be Alice / I'll be the Mad Hatter'. And you have the longer hair, crazy."

He was already preparing a bitchface to throw at Lucifer, but then the devil started to grin. In that really really ominous way of his.

"Luci?"

"You're crazy right? I think you should look the part, too."

Not good, not good, no- But the devil snapped his fingers and it was done. Sam cursed and looked down at the feeling. His pants had disappeared for the games to come, but his upper body... It was wrapped into a straightjacket. He cursed and pulled at his arms, but they were bound tight.

"Lucifer, damn it!"

"What? You can count yourself lucky I decided against the pigtails."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I was in the looney bin, too. Remember? I'm just as crazy as you."

"Fine. But you're not the mad hatter. Really, I don't think a hat would suit you."

"Who then? Maybe the Queen of Hearts? Off with your head, unless you convince me I like it best where it is! Is that better?"

He was grinning gleefully, but Sam did not answer fast enough for his liking, so he snapped his fingers again and made him choke on his breath. His previous clothes were gone, too. But in their stead he now wore a bright red corset that hugged his strong chest and narrow waist snugly and below just a burgundy fig leaf in the shape of a heart.

"Do you think I can wear red? I'm not really convinced. ...Nah, I don't think it goes with these eyes. Blue would be better. Don't you agree? Ah, Sammy, did I shock you?"

His face was almost split in half with that huge grin and Sam craved to knock him down a peg:

"With that face you remind me more of the Cheshire Cat. Don't you agree, _kitty_?"

But he should have known better. The grin only got worse and on the next blink Lucifer's pupils were slits and his teeth grew sharp and pointed. The fabric on him disintegrated and instead deep blue stripes appeared on his skin, a furred tail wound from the base of his spine and his- ...Sam blinked for a good minute at it, but he couldn't comprehend it still.

"What happened to you dick?!"

"You said cat. I was only appropriate."

"It has SPIKES!"

"Spines, actually. They're called penile spines. Don't you know anything about cats?"

"I never had pets, but I can tell you that that is not getting near my ass."

"I think it will. And I think you'll like it."

"Yeah well, I disagree."

"Oh come on, they're blunt!"

"I am not letting you fuck me with a barbed dick!"

"Why? I know your memories, Sam, you always liked the textured dildos best. With ridges and nobs... This is just a bit more intense."

"No."

"I'll be gentle."

"No!"

"...Do you think I would hurt you?"

And now the grin was gone and he looked dejected.

"No, but... I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally! But... I'm not sure."

"Maybe I can give you a taste before you decide?"

A smile crept back on his face and he crawled closer, tail dancing from side to side like a pendulum intent on hypnotizing him and the strips on his back shifted with the tensing and relaxing of the different muscles. It looked good, but Sam about how he would get this taste. He watched the slow approach, but then he devil pounced.

A pelt-coverd bed caught his fall and he could feel Lucifer's chest vibrate as he purred, entirely pleased with himself as he hovered over his lover. But then he bent down for a kiss and yet didn't kiss him. Sam had already lifted his head to meet him, when the devil's tongue came out. But it was not the forked one. This one was to raspy his lips tingled in its wake. It was barbed. A cat's tongue.

And, fuck, he knew where he wanted that tongue. He tried to grab Lucifer's head to push it there, but his hands were still caught in the straightjacket and he cursed as struggling against it remained futile. But the devil just grinned more and licked his throat and nibbled on his ear with pointed teeth. He turned his head to get more of the sensation and Lucifer licked over his closed lids.

Now he was definitely interested, because that sensation sent tingles all the way down to bellybutton. It made him keen and whine and fight the straightjacket more. But that just had Lucifer chuckling.

"Luci, please!"

"Could my little crazy like cats after all?"

"Oh, shut up and get that tongue between my legs!"

After he said that, he brriefly considered that the raspy muscle might be too much on his cock, but then there was a mouth on the inside of his right knee, leaving a kiss. It moved up the inside of his thigh a bit and left a nibble. Up again and there was a soft bite right next to his crotch.

"Luci? Please!"

Another chuckle. And then that tongue dragged its way all the way from one thigh around the base of his cock and to the other thigh and he was hard enough to break rocks.

"YES! Again, again, please, again!"

He should be insulted at the laughter, but it meant hot breath wafting over his most sensitive of places and he couldn't be mad about that. Not when that tongue decided to groom his balls. Only a hand on his hip could keep him from thrusting downwards, trying to hit anything at all, because fuck, that felt so good! It made him feel raw and alive and electrified. And it made him so sensitive each breath was like another stroke.

But he wanted that on his cock on Lucifer just wouldn't give him that!

"Higher! Lick me, suck me, Luci, blow me! It's fine, you can fuck me with your cat-cock, but get that tongue on mine now!"

And then he actually retreated.

"Luci!"

"No."

"What?!"

"I didn't want to bribe you, Sam. I wanted to show you that it feels good. But I won't trade sexual favors with you that one of us doesn't really want."

"Okay, bad wording. But please get back to now, I'm so close!"

"...Sam, I'm not sure this is a good idea now. Maybe we should calm and talk abo-"

"Don't you dare end this now! We can talk later, but you can't leave me hanging."

"Well, technically I can and I think that it mi-"

"Fuck, no! You're a terrible boyfriend if you just tease and don't deliver when we both know we both want it!"

Silence followed.

"Luci? Lucifer, I'm sorry okay. That was a low blow and I didn't mean it, that's just my frustration talking, okay? ...Lucifer?"

"I'm a boyfriend? Your _boyfriend_?"

"...I guess. I mean, we like... I thought so."

"I felt it when you started thinking of me as a friend rather than an ally, but a boyfriend? When did that happen? How?"

"Well, I don't know. I- Aren't you the one who said we were made for each other?"

"But that does not make us boyfriends. What does?"

"Uhm..."

"We never had dates, which I know you to consider a criterion."

"Uhm..."

"We never discussed exclusivity, either."

"Uhm..."

"I didn't know you saw me as more than a friend that you also have sex with. A friend with benefits, I think your kind calls it. I was just there and you were horny. We like each other. And while our destinies are entwined, we are both advocates of free will, so that's no certainty."

"Uh, I... I don't know! I'm sorry if I presumed too much, I just thought so."

"No, Sammy, you didn't! I just didn't know. And I'm in your head."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know, either. But apparently I think so."

"So we're not friends, but a couple now?"

"Uh, I gue- No, you can't really say that. We are still friends. And having you is still beneficial for me, looking back at that hunt... But we're also more now."

"Great. I didn't even have more than one friend until a moment ago and now this! ...Can we celebrate that?"

"Sure, but... and I hope I'm not too curt with this: Could that celebration possibly include you finally doing something about my situation down there?!"

"Well, have you finally decided whether you can appreciate a barbed appendage?"

A rough tongue flicked his lips and the weeping head of a feline cock brushed his thigh, but he knew that Lucifer would change if he asked him to. And still he did not.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me and that tongue felt great, so yeah, fuck me with your cat-cock, Lucifer, and do it now!"

They wasted no more time. The devil knelt between his legs and pulled him up to kneel over his thigs, holding him to his chest and kissing him breathless, as two hands lifted him over the curious organ. In their impatience, the devil just rigged his apparition in the mental plane to make its hole loose and wet.

The sudden change made him twitch, but he glad he wouldn't have to wait longer yet. He still called his boyfriend a cheater, though, and received a smirk for an answer. But they went back to kissing right after and the raspy tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth sent shocks straight to his cock.

Then the tip nudged into him, slowly and gently. He almost jumped when that tail he forgotten about coiled around him, the fur tickling his cheeks and the backs of his thighs, but Lucifer lowered him further and he felt the first few bumps. They were tiny, but hard. And Lucifer lowered him further, spreading his legs more with his own and giving his tail more room, while his mouth moved down his throat to gnaw on his collarbone.

Finally he was seated. That hadn't even felt too strange. Not so far. But when he tried to lift himself, he instantly stopped with a hiss and sank back down, because now the barbs had caught on his inside. And he had tried far too fast for that. Lucifer soothed him and this time guided him to rise really slowly. And fuck, he felt them. Like a thousand blunt nails scratching his most sensitive walls.

Like that raspy tongue on his cock. Like moist sandpaper, making hm raw, making him tingle, making everything more intense. The push and pull was languid, but it burned in the best of ways, the junction of his neck and shoulder stung from pointed teeth and that damned tail tickled his thighs and wrapped itself around his balls like a tentacle. Sensations bombarded him from all sides...

But he couldn't do anything! His hands were tied and he begged for them to be freed, but Lucifer just shook with laughter and purred in his ear to beg better before piercing the cartilage and sucking on the lobe, driving him crazy.

"Luuuci!"

"Do better."

"Come on, you big lazy housecat! Do something!"

"Like what? Bring you a dead mouse?"

"You know exactly what I want!"

"Say it, scream it, lover-boy, scream a prayer for me!"

"Fine! So I pray, free me! Free me, Lucifer, and fuck me with abandon!"

The devil laughed and his claws ripped the jacket apart and from his sweating chest. He thrust hard as Sam's hands found his neglected cock, and then he bent with a cat's flexible spine and dragged his tongue over a glistening nipple. At last his strong grip joined Sam's to squeeze his leaking cock and as he ripped his own from his vessel's hole, he bit down on the perked nob and sent his lover screaming over the edge.

But when all was said and done, he dropped his fancy form and just held his new boyfriend in his strong arms for hours.

"...Hey, Luci?"

"Hm?"

"When did you come?"

"When you did."

"I didn't feel it."

"Sammy, we are one. I don't need my appearance herein to release. I felt you. And it felt perfect."

"...Are you going to turn into a cat more often now?"

"Nah, we checked that one. ...What about horses?"

"What?!"

But Lucifer just laughed.

"Ass."

"Not my fault! The faces you make are too cute not to provoke."

"Then I demand retribution: The next time is completely vanilla."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I request it."

"But I get to design the one after that."

"I wouldn't be able to resist you for long anyway, so okay."

"Great. ...Hey, Sammy?"

"What?"

"When is the next time?"

"Soon, I guess."

"Now?"

He made a face like he had to think about that first, but Lucifer didn't buy it.

"Okay, now!"

And there were several more next times after that.

 

If he didn't love his brother, he would hate him for sure. Fucking cockblock. But when he said that Donna had called, their former babysitter, he was instantly forgiven. Partly at least. They packed up right away, while Lucifer disgruntledly retreated to browse through Sam's memories. He didn't particularly care about the stranger and Sam could also ask if he wanted help.

But they had to first talk to the family anyway, which Lucifer tuned out from. Dean was there, they shouldn't mess with his head too often and the hunters would get sloppy if he took over every job. So he spent his time doodling new positions and kinks he wanted to try some time.

When Sam researched Maggie Briggs, he kept him from boredom by asking about some of his ideas, to see if Sam was curious or even eager, too. Then his favorite little hunter had to call big bro and he entertained himself again, until Sam released a jolt of unease.

'You alright?'

'No, I think I heard something. ...Is there anything or anyone around?'

'Hm, three anyones. Human. And rather young, too. Maybe some kids wanna prank you?'

'Very funny.'

'Didn't say it was. Many of you humans have a very strange sense of humor. Some like clowns, too...'

'Don't start with clowns now.'

'Fine with me. Could we just go back to the motel to fake sleep and fuck in our head now?'

Sam chuckled and started walking again to do just that, when suddenly there was a sting in his neck.

'Luci? Wha-?'

'Sh- That's...a tranq dart? Sam, quick: Keep cover or attack?'

'Uh.. You said they're kids, right? Humans?'

'Yes.'

'Keep cover. I want to know why they would do this.'

Instantly he lost control over his body, but he could feel it going slack and collapsing while the world went black. He could still hear and Lucifer monitored their surroundings with his additional senses, but to the teenagers he appeared unconscious.

They muttered among themselves about how this this part at been and soon bemoaned his weight as they rightened him up to sit, then there was more noise, among it the rustle of book pages, and then the unmistakable sound of striking a match.

'What the hell are they doing?'

'It would appear that they are preparing a ritual.'

'What kind of ritual? For what?'

'I will tell you as soon as I know.'

'But won't it be too late then?'

'It is not actually that easy to force a spell on me, you know? Most attempts to hex me would be bound to fail anyway, so how about I stop it when they pick an ingredient powerful enough to nudge me, okay?'

'Blood is enough for that!'

'Well, but they don't have any.'

'They are full of it!'

'Fine, I'll reword it: None of them have shed any. Don't you have even a little trust in me?'

'I do trust you, but I'm a bit too scared to loose you to rely on that right now, okay?'

'Do you want me to drop the cover?'

'...No.'

He still wanted to know why the hell three kids had attacked him and what kind of ritual they might be planning. But unfortunately they didn't talk about it. There was a brief exchange between "Are you sure about this?" and "Relax, I have everything memorized. It's gonna work." but nothing else.

It seemed like two of the teens were standing in the background, anxious with bated breaths, while one sat opposite him on the other side of the small table that held the candles. He could feel their warmth. But then a chill went through him when the one opposite him started to chant.

'Luci?'

'Calm. That's not even old enough a language to touch me. Probably medieval. The earliest.'

'Sorry if I don't fancy getting bewitched.'

'No sass now, Sammy, I can't grin during my performance.'

'Your performance?'

'What, you don't want to see their faces when they realize they tried to hex the devil in the flesh?'

Only Lucifer's control over their body could stop the bark of laughter that wanted to escape him then. He did want to see that. So bad.

'Just don't kill them, okay? They're still kids.'

'I swear it. But I can't pomise that I won't make them drench their undies.'

'I wouldn't ask it of you.'

Then the chant completed and he could feel a hum in the air, bright light shone through his closed lids and Lucifer chuckled in their head.

"Did it work?"

"Gary?"

"It... I don't think it worked. Damnit, I did everything exactly as the book said it!"

They were so cute, so pityful. They froze when he rumbled in his deep, mirthful voice:

"Did your book also say that your little spell is limited to intra-species exchanges?"

"...What?", was the high-pitched response.

"You wanted to swap our minds, didn't you? Yours was meant to go into my body and mine into yours?"

"Maybe? How do you-"

"Know? Or how did I stop it? I felt what you tried, but it failed without any effort on my side. You couldn't put your human soul into my body, because it is no human body. So a human soul cannot sustain it. And you couldn't rip my soul out of it, because it is merged with my grace. And you little boy don't have the power to rip an angel's grace from their vessel."

"Angel?!"

The teens were in shock. Hell's most wanted was accompanied by an angel? Like a personal guardian angel? Why hadn't the demon told them!

"Look, um, angel? We don't want any trouble. We didn't know! Can we just forget about all this?"

"No, I don't think so. I have a question for you first."

"Okay?"

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did you try to take this body? What use is it to you?"

"Uh, sorry, but-"

"Tell me now or I will smite your girl to hell."

"No! Stop, we're sorry! It was a demon! It made us! There is this guy, the one you were with, Dean Winchester, and the demon told us to kill him! Hell wants him dead and we couldn't say no to a demon, could we?!"

And that was bad. They knew at once. The angel's eyes suddenly snapped open and everything was lit crimson. The "angel", as the creature had referred to itself, though they were starting to doubt its honesty, rose and stared him right in the eye:

"What imbecile set you on my vessel's brother?!!!"

"What? We-we don't know, it was demon."

"Which one!!!!!!"

"We don't know! We're sorry, but we don't know! It didn't give a name!"

"How did you meet?"

"Uh..."

But he didn't dare speak. This creature was far more terrifying than anything in that damned book! And it was not patient.

"Tell me!!!" - And thunder roared overhead.

"We summoned it, there is this book!"

"Summon it again."

"Y-you want us to summon the demon? And angel wants us t-to..."

"Yes, human, I want to know which of my asinine servants thought it a good idea to disrupt my plan!"

And now it looked a lot like their hearts stopped. Rightfully so. The front boy's voice became a breathless whisper:

"Your servants?"

He sighed theatrically and put on a patronizing smile, condescending and dripping with self-confidence:

"Oh you pitiful little meatsacks, always keep forgetting that the devil is an angel too, don't you?"

It was so hard not to laugh in their stupid faces then. But then he was too pissed to enjoy it for long.

"Now get me that demon."

They practically flew to prepare the summoning in the hope to avoid his wrath and as soon as the demon rushed up into the girl, he ripped it right out again and held it tight in one hand like a black misty worm. But before he left, he had one last thing to say to the horrified teens and he said it with a devilish grin:

"Oh and... I suggest you burn that book. 'Cause if you ever stray nto the dark arts again, my vessel's pretty begging won't be enough to stop me from killing you anymore. Nice rest of your life, kids."

With that he disappeared before their eyes and dragged the demon to Meg. She was shocked, but pleased to see him. The other demons around her were just shocked and none too comfortable when they spotted their kinsman writhing in his painful grasp. Meg was not affected.

"What did he do, my prince?"

"He set humans on Michael's vessel. Did I not make myself clear earlier?  No-one nears the vessels!"

"It was clear to me, my prince. But I did suspect that not everyone believed that my 'strange' orders came from you."

"Then vanquish their doubt. You can use this one as an example to the others. Just make sure that I am not disturbed again."

"I will, my prince."

He flew off again and back to Dean now, and in his wake Meg showered in the awe of her fellow demons. Yes, she had really met him and had been chosen as his mouthpiece among them.

 

The poltergeist was easily dealt with, after Lucifer tracked the bodiless soul back to its origin beneath the house, and they could hit the road again. Dean took over the call to Donna, with a blush and a smile that betrayed that he definitely still had the hots for their former nanny.

And thus they were free for the next job, once they found one. Until then they had time for fun and Sam and Lucifer definitely used it, until the devil stopped mid-thrust.

"What the hell? Get on with it!"

But then he saw his face.

"Luci?"

"Another angel."

"What?!"

They woke and Lucifer felt around for what had tipped him off. He couldn't feel another angel in the vicinity, but there was something angelic that was not from him. Then he zeroed in on Dean.

'Is he possessed?'

'No, but... an angel has invaded his dreams.'

'Wh- Zachariah? What if he tells him about you?!'

'I doubt he'd dare it...'

He walked over and laid one finger against Dean's temple for a vantage point in the hunter's head.

The setting wasn't even that bad, but the angel was not Zachariah. It was Anna. She instructed Dean to meet her in an industrial hall.

"And hurry."

She disappeared and Dean almost woke up, but Lucifer kept him under. He had a bad feeling about this. Anna had not felt right. And whatever she wanted, it was not good. Far enough into not good for him to expect that he might need to reveal himself. And that meant that Dean could not come. Which in turn meant that he had to believe that this was just dream, rather than to hurry to the named location.

With a grimace, Lucifer arranged for that:

Dean was not sure what to make of all that, when suddenly there was a mouth at his ear. The whirled around and found Anna to be back, except... She wore only a frilly, white nightie.

"You will come for me, right?"

"Co- You mean to that place? Or right here in my pants, because that looks..."

He laughed lightly in embarrassment, but her smile was all promise right then.

"You could take them off if you so chose. Meet me out there, strip right here and now, that's all up to you."

"O- uh- I- Don- Didn't you say you were getting hunted?"

"I evaded my persuers for decades while this body grew. I'll be fine. But what use would surviving be, if I didn't get to live a little on the way? So? Here or there, Dean?"

"Huh, I... Why would I leave?"

He was still hesitant to touch her. It was all a bit too good to be true, but she had no qualms and sat on his lap. By the point that she was grinding down on him with her tongue in her mouth, he stopped caring about anything else.

 

'Can we go now? Because I really don't need to see that.'

'Sure. He'll be occupied for a while.'

 

Anna was surprised to see only Sam, as Dean remained at the motel and Lucifer was hidden from her. But he said that Dean had called him and was still on the way himself, pretending that they had been separate at the time of her visit. She didn't question it, only smiled, and Sam had to agree that that was not a good sign.

He was right. Within the blink of an eye she was right in front of him, a knife above his heart, and only his instant defense kept it from piercing him.

"Stop! Anna, what's gotten into you?!"

"I am sorry, Sam, but it's the only way."

"What?!"

"Lucifer will destroy everything! But he needs his true vessel for that. He needs you. Without you he is doomed to fail. Your death is necessary. Sam, it's to save the world!"

"Killing me? How? He'll just bring me back to life, angels do that!"

"I will scatter your particles across the universe until even he can't reassemble you. I just want to help. Don't you understand? He must be stopped!"

Wow, nice. But now Lucifer was really pissed. Fortunately, Anna was using a normal knife, probably to cover her tracks, so Sam was safe. But that didn't grant her Lucifer's mercy.

"You're wrong, misguided little seraph."

She gasped when he lifted the veil and turned the tables, pushing her down with an archangel's strength.

"Luifer! You already have him!"

"I do. And yet the world is not in ashes. Anna, we agreed to stop the apocalypse! I am on his side, not hell's!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe me that hate our father more than anything else in existence and that I will thwart this plan of His to spite Him and to draw Him out of his hiding spot! Mankind can live, I only want Him to suffer."

"See! You are the enemy!"

"Of God, not- Wait. You want to serve Him? You are fallen! Why serve Him?"

"I am fallen for disobeying my superiors, but I warned Castiel that those orders from them could not be what the father we loved truly wanted! They lied about His will for their own purposes!"

"They did for sure, but that does not make Him innocent! Anna, I don't want to kill you - it would upset my vessel - but you must understand that you don't know who you are talking about. _I_ know him, _you_ don't!"

"You would say anything, but he is God! He is our father!"

"...You know what? That's exactly how demons think of me. But most of them just disgust me."

"Because you are foul. God wants only wh-"

She never finished her sentence. She couldn't. It saddened him, how much it saddened Sam. But if she refused to even entertain the thought that something other than her own conviction might be reasonable, then she was beyond saving. So he choked her with his power until her vessel burst and the ashes of her wings stained the concret ground.

As much as he enjoyed his time with Sam, he could not allow himself to forget that they were still at war.

They were still on the edge of the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, this took too long. I can't concentrate, my head is overflowing! I have plans for three Michifer stories now and I don't even know if I like Michifer! I'm such a mess. But I'll try to keep my focus on these.
> 
> PS ....Just a little mentioning, if you were wondering what's next: Famine! And Luci will certainly be affected. Can you guess what he'll crave?


End file.
